Memories
by Story-Goddess
Summary: When she was only twelve, Bloom Sparx was thrown into a fierce battle between Erakylon and Domino. Then one day, she just disappeared, taking the whole realm of Domino with her. Nobody knows what happened, until a mysterious girl called Rosetta arrives...
1. Prologue

**Memories**

_When she was only 12, Bloom Sparx was thrown into s fierce battle between Erakylon and Domino. Then one day, she just disappeared__, taking the whole realm of Domino with her. Nobody knows what happened, until a mysterious girl called Rosetta arrives._

* * *

**1. Prologue**

_Bam!_

_I shielded my tanned face from the blow. I quickly conjured a shield of orange energy, providing a thick barrier to cover my soldiers. As the other warriors tried to break through the shield I had made, I took this time to quickly examine my bruises._

_They were black, live ivory and shaped like blotches. They covered my body everywhere. There were even a few cuts, with pouring blood. I hastily covered myself in fairy dust, which soon healed my injured body._

_Hiss__!_

_I looked up, surprised at the sudden sound._

_Oh no!_

_The __barrier was fading and fast! My magic was weakening because of all the fighting we had done; I knew the cover wouldn't stay long. I snatched the fairy dust pocket from my belt and flapped my embory wings. They were worn out, with holes scattered in ever corner and little marks where arrows had hit._

_There was hardly any dust left only a few sprinkles here and there. I looked back at my tired people, I had to save them. Ms. Faragonda had always said to never wear out my Enchantix, especially with hardly any fairy dust._

_But, what could I do?_

_Bang!_

_Spears flew across the veil as I covered my sacredness. Weaving through the air, I designed a hustled pattern and circled it around the peoples of my realm. They vanished instantly._

_I heard the shield crackle more as half the coverage withered. I breathed in and took what seemed like the last grains of my fairy dust, my source of mystical Enchantix power, and made a portal. Exhausted, I stepped inside. I didn't know where the spell would take me, but it'd be better than this! _

_The spell worked all right!_

_But something went wrong…_


	2. Recognising Yourself

**Memories**

_When she was only 12, Bloom Sparx was thrown into s fierce battle between Erakylon and Domino. Then one day, she just disappeared__, taking the whole realm of Domino with her. Nobody knows what happened, until a mysterious girl called Rosetta arrives._

_

* * *

_

**2. Recognising Yourself**

Hattie Windlass, chief of the D.O.F.P (Department of Fairy Police), cruised around in her black and white police car. Her unusually natural, green hair was swept back into a complicated braid of ins and outs. If you looked at it very carefully, you could make out that it was done intentionally. Supposedly, it was a sort of maze that you would get lost into.

Windlass, Hattie, was driving her car around the forest surrounding Alfea and Cloud Tower. It was an odd place for her to roam because as the head she usually guarded the places, quite important, such as the very important ceremony going on in Red Fountain's peculiarly humongous hall.

Alfea was the school for fairies of all ages. They came here when their power passed its required levelled stage. It was owned and thought occasionally, by the wise Ms. Faragonda and the grumpy Griseldsa. Alfea was one of the main and biggest targets for evil wizards and sorceress, but it also had a big defence team, including the world's bravest heroes, The Winx Club.

Cloud Tower was the complete opposite. Dark, gloomy and evil, that pretty much describes it. Lead by the cunning Ms. Griffin, the school has showed much achievement, seeing how evil the Trix grew. The Trix were three evil sisters, Icy, Darcy and Stormy.

Red Fountain is where all the boys stayed, or in other, more girlish, terms – hunks. There the heroes trained to become masters of fighting and weaponry, so one day they can serve of their duty – guarding the royals and fighting for justice. The school is lead by the old master and his assistant.

Now back to Hattie's little quest. She had gotten here because one of the Winx Club girls had sensed a portal – a magical opening in different locations, these are made to transport between dimensions that are quite a distance away – here in the forest. Flora was her name to be exact.

Well, the girls would've taken care of it themselves, obviously. Unfortunately, they had the ceremony to go to and to which they were the guests of honour. So here she was, Hattie Yield Windlass, pathetically going around the winding forest, looking for something she knew wasn't even there – something that was just a mistaken aspect of a fairy's senses.

_Thzzzzzz! _

What was that?! Whatever it was, it sounded awfully near.

_Plop!_

What a queer sound! It could only belong to one of such – a portal! Maybe the nature fairy's predictions had been right! Maybe she had not wasted her thirty lunch break minutes, after all!

The policefairy's excitement was so intense she lost sight of the pathway in front of her; she almost bumped into a small lump. Luckily this wasn't Earth. Luckily the engine stopped itself! Luckily she noticed in time too!

Hattie quickly parked her car on the hardly rigid road and opened the door. She stepped out; her boots make an occasional disturbance of a _Thump_! The young police officer walked out to what looked like a weak animal.

She pressed out her hand and pulled the creature up. It was a girl. A very tattered one too. She had shrivelled brown hair, all over the place, and she wore a white plain dress, with stains of brown everywhere. From what it looked like, the brown eyed girl didn't come from a good place.

Not that this must've been any better.

The forests that loomed around the three schools were not pleasant at all. It was surrounded by pines and bushes, thrickles and prickles, animals and predators, and don't forget, it was a special hotspot for the newly introduced species of Grekclemore, who were _woman_-eating griffins, previously introduced by accident.

"Hello," said Hattie, politely, "What is your name and where did you come from?"

The girl obviously had no idea, and seemed to bee racking her brains for some sort of answer, a name maybe and an awkward I don't know, would've done. She scrunched her face up, filing through her vocabulary, how hard was a name to remember?

"Uh…ah…," the girl murmured, "I…uh…my name…it's uh…"

She kept stuttering and stammering until suddenly she felt a soft breeze. Breeze? Was that her name? No. She watched it but, not that you could though, she just followed the wins across her face and watched it settle above a ripe red rose.

Rose! That was her name! Or was it…

"My name is Rosetta Breeze." She said, confidently.

Hattie was taken back. Talk about sudden confidence boost! She nodded and gestured for her to get into the car. She stepped back in, motioned her hands, fastened her seatbelt and took a peek to Rosetta, who was all ready, staring in front of her. Hattie nodded and focused back to the engine. She tapped her foot on the Accelerator and the engine roared as they sped off.

It was then Hattie remembered…

She'd never answered her second question…


	3. Nightmares of the Accused

**Memories**

_When she was only 12, Bloom Sparx was thrown into s fierce battle between Erakylon and Domino. Then one day, she just disappeared__, taking the whole realm of Domino with her. Nobody knows what happened, until a mysterious girl called Rosetta arrives._

_

* * *

_

**3. ****Nightmares of the Accused**

"_So, Ms Stella, how may I ask, was this accident caused?" The words hung in the air; nobody chose to speak to the angered policewoman, who was getting very temperamental because of that fact. _

_Puckering up all her courage, the unusually depressed, sun and moon Solarian princess protested in a confident but scared voice, "It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it! I would never, ever do that to my best friend! Why would I? No body, let alone me," She paused, gulping, "knows why she disappeared, and that's that OK?"_

_The last few words felt strange to her. Bloom, her best friend since Alfea began, was just gone! Stella missed everything about her, her eyes, her hair, her lovely smile, even the way she used to tease the princess! _

'_The worst bit is,' Stella though bitterly, 'they're accusing me of it!'_

_Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing her two other friends, Musa and Layla. They held in their hand a crinkled note. As the door was thrust open, the accused fairy could see they ran here. She smiled, hoping they had a word of objection, a way out of this, better proof!_

_But they didn't even look at her._

"_We found this note, on Stella's desk. It might help you."_

_They left after that, without anything towards the saddened blonde pixie. Slowly the officers read the note, mentally. The note went around the group, each one member studying it carefully. As the person next to her read it, she started to frown. Then she passed the piece of paper to Stella, giving a bitter, angry frown._

_Stella pursed her lips, nibbling slowly on it. She unfolded the creased not and saw that it was written on fine, royal paper…paper like hers! She gasped slightly and quickly covered her eyes. She started reading, making sure to red every detail._

**Dear Diary,**

**Today Bloom ditched me. Just like that. It was after math, when we got our reports, sorry, TESTS back. I had studied like crazy and got Tecna to help me. Usually she pisses me off, and it would be like torture to get 'help', but I did. Anyway, Mr. O' Brian was like, "Some of you did extremely well," he looked at Bloom and Tecna, "while the others did okay," he looked towards Musa, Layla and Flora, "but two tests, were very low, Stella and Quinn." Then the bell rang, YAY! I hated his 'lectures'. He always gives them to me and Quinn (who's very, very dumb). Then afterwards, I met up with Bloom and was like, "Hey!" She ignored me and walked away with this other party-crazy girl, Annualise. I was so hurt. Honestly, I'd do anything to get rid of her (Bloom, I mean) right now! I'm going to rip this page out, so nobody can see. 'Til later.**

**P. Stella Moon Solaria**

"_What!?" Stella screamed, "This was two years ago! In FRESHNMAN year! Bloom was planning me a party. That's HALF the reason why I ripped the page out! You've GOT TO believe me!"_

"_Oh, we do," The policewoman said, holding out cuffs. She snapped them onto Stella's wrist, and the coldness chilled her body. The metal bore into her hands as she tried to shake them off. "We do believe that you should not be trusted!"_

"_No! Please! Please!" She cried, pulling away from the guards, who were already dragging her away. "Please, no! Oh! Bloom! Bloom!"_

"Bloom!?" Stella gasped, sitting up, suddenly. The blonde princess whirled her head around, still panting out of fear. She sighed in relief as she slowly made out the familiar furniture in her dorm room. Slowly, she climbed out of her bed, wobbling a bit. She fell back onto her soft, warm, yellow bed. "Bloom."

The door creaked open and a familiar whip of brown hair peeped in. A sweet, flowery aroma floated around her room as the girl entered Stella's little 'lair'. She sat beside Stella, and rested her arm on the dull girl. "What's wrong?" She asked, even though she knew.

Ever since Bloom had disappeared from the war between Domino and some other place, Stella had never been the same. She never joked, or tried to brighten up the spirit, she hardly smiled or grinned, she didn't even throw a tantrum! She just stood there with a unreadable expression on her face. Where there used to be a bright and luminous lady, was now only a mere illusion and was now replaced by the depression of the new Stella.

It was all because of one thing and that was Bloom herself. Ever since freshman year, all Stella had was selfishness, pride and well…everything! Then the fiery red-head came along and gave her the best thing in the world…friendship! Stella loved it so much; she fell into a circle of cheeriness. But now her source was…

_Gone!_


	4. Mission Makeover Magic

**Memories**

 _When she was only 12, Bloom Sparx was thrown into s fierce battle between Erakylon and Domino. Then one day, she just disappeared__, taking the whole realm of Domino with her. Nobody knows what happened, until a mysterious girl called Rosetta arrives._

_

* * *

_

**4. Mission Makeover**** Magic**

It was weird actually. The day straight after Bloom disappears, this new girl arrives. She's got tangly brown hair and was in of a serious makeover. That's why Stella had volunteered. It was unusual, since she was usually sad and all, but supposedly the girl could take her mind off the fire fairy's disappearance.

"So, what's your name?" Flora asked as soon as they were out of the office.

The girl fidgeted with her brown locks. "Uh, Rosetta Breeze."

"Nice name." Stella commented, cheerily, "Mine's Stella. This is Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora."

They each said their 'hi' and 'hello', before they led Rosetta to their dorm so she could unpack. Rosetta was going to have Bloom's bed, in the room Flora used to share with her. While Rosetta made herself at home and took a shower in the bathroom, the other girls gathered around their lounge to discuss their little 'mission' tasked.

"We could take her to the mall this afternoon," Stella suggested, "We could take the earliest bus there and shop all afternoon."

"Yeah!" Musa chimed in, "And we can eat in Pizza Pizzeria Palace, you know that place we always went to last term, all six of us."

Despite the mention of Bloom, the five girls managed t keep the atmosphere in place. Tecna added, "Then we could take Bus 771 back here."

"Get her wardrobe ready," Layla began.

"And," Flora finished, "Do her hair!"

"She'll look almost as pretty as me!"

"Mission Makeover Magic, here we come!"

---

The day at the mall was very, very successful. They bought a huge amount of clothes for Rosetta's wardrobe, most of them in blue. They also got slippers, boots, joggers, barrettes, luckies, headbands and way, way more. Lucky Stella had just got her credit card re-filled; otherwise they'd looked like fools!

Rosetta loved the choice of restaurant and ordered five servings of Extra Large, Extra Cheesy pizza and drank three cups of chocolate iced milkshake and had a whole chocolate fudge cake for dessert. Everybody stared at her, she must've been really hungry!

As soon as they got back, Flora set to work on Rosetta's hair. There was something that most people hadn't noticed. Right near the front was a fiery streak of red hair. It looked just like the shade of Bloom's locks. Flora shook the thought away and got back to work, twisting, curling, straightening and shaping.

While she was doing that, the others were organizing her wardrobe. It was arranged in colours, full outfits, and separate articles and there was even a little rack of shoes at the bottom.

By the time they were done with Rosetta she was a perfect example of makeover's true establishment and motto:

From BLAH to BEAUTIFUL

As Rosetta got changed, the workers gave each other high-fives and giggled before parting their own ways, to have a good nights sleep, because tomorrow was going to be a very big day, touring Rosetta and beginning their vast search for their friend, Bloom. Even though it was such a stressful day, each of them had a little pint of happiness and pride as they drifted off to sleep.

Mission Makeover Magic had succeeded!


	5. Little Accidents Have Big Dramas

**Memories**

_When she was only 12, Bloom Sparx was thrown into s fierce battle between Erakylon and Domino. Then one day, she just disappeared__, taking the whole realm of Domino with her. Nobody knows what happened, until a mysterious girl called Rosetta arrives._

**5. ****Little Accidents Have Big Dramas**

"Morning Stell," Rosetta mumbled, stretching her arms, "Are Tec, Muse and Lay up?"

"No," Stella said, "I'm just a morning person. It's when I get…you know…charged."

"I totally do," lied Rosetta, "Anyway, Flora's still sleeping. For a quiet person, she sure snores a lot!"

Stella giggled. "What's up with the nicknames?"

"Oh, sorry," Rosetta sighed sheepishly, "It's a…habit."

"That's O.K." The Solarian Princess nodded, "Well, today you're going to stay with Elaine, Anna, Kate and Sophia."

Rosetta looked at her suspiciously, while pouring a cup of tea, "And, why is that?"

The blonde's fingers twirled around, looping anxiously and nervously. "We're searching for Bloom."

"Bloom?"

**Flashback.**

"_Bloom, sweetie, are you O.K?" Flora asked gently. She shook her, "Bloom. Wake up, we uh…have an emergency._

"_Bloom!? Earth to Bloom!" Stella shouted, annoyed. "Valtor is attacking! Bloom! For heavens sake!_

"_Bloom, this will be your last day to live!" laughed Valtor, evilly, striding into the room. He flicked his fingers and the other fairies flopped back. "Having dreams are we. Oh, how sweet!_

"_Bloom! She is so annoying!" Icy yelled, "Why can't she just get out of the way for once! That stupid little…PIXIE!"_

_She walked in and saw the pixie cornered, "Oh, oh, this is more like it! Strip her power, Valtor! She will soon be OURS! Bloom shall live NO MORE!"_

_Bloom. Bloom. Bloom. It's Daphne. Your sister._

_Password 881_

_Sky, boyfriend._

_Remember your identity._

**End of Flashback.**

Rosetta held her head and suddenly got a large pain. She slipped and fainted. Stella, who was halfway in her talk, gasped and tried to awake her. She ran and ran waking all of her friends. They groggily awoke and rushed out, soon awaken. Flora was the last one to be woken up, since her room was the furthest. She was calm about this and strided outside.

"What's happening?" Flora asked.

"She fainted." Stella explained.

Flora sighed, "Then why the big drama."

She waved her hand over Rosetta who woke up. Everybody crowded around her asking what happened.

"I had a flashback. Of my past. But, it wasn't about me."


	6. The Problem, The Maze & No Breakfast

****

Memories

_When she was only 12, Bloom Sparx was thrown into s fierce battle between Erakylon and Domino. Then one day, she just disappeared__, taking the whole realm of Domino with her. Nobody knows what happened, until a mysterious girl called Rosetta arrives._

_

* * *

_

**6. ****The Problem, The Maze & No Breakfast**

_"I had a flashback. Of my past. But, it wasn't about me."_

"What do you mean?" Musa asked, clearly confused.

Rosetta shook her head. "I don't know. I just…it was just…"

"Maybe," Tecna suggested, "We should ask Ms. Faragonda."

Layla looked at Rosetta, then Stella, "Yeah, we should. I mean, it's not like any of us are psychic."

"O.K, then. I'll go with Ro, you guys get changed." Stella said.

"Yeah. Meet you at Faragonda's."

Stella and Rosetta quickly exited the room, gently closing the door. As soon as they were out, Rosetta yawned. The blonde conjured up to cookies, round, big, choc-chip ones, and passed one to Rosetta. She hadn't had any breakfast and Stella was getting pretty annoyed with her friend's tummy rumbles and constant 'are we here yet'.

Ms. Faragonda's office was at the end of all the dorms. You had to pass a winding corridor and go up a fleet of stairs. Then you came across a long, long passage way and had to pass along it. Then you'd come across two doors. One a trap and the other another way. Only members knew the correct way. After that you would find a large black screen which you had to say the special password to.

If you didn't say it in a minute, or got it wrong, you'd be thrown into a lava pit.

The thing was, Stella had a poor memory,

And she'd forgotten!


	7. The Solution

**Memories**

_When she was only 12, Bloom Sparx was thrown into s fierce battle between Erakylon and Domino. Then one day, she just disappeared__, taking the whole realm of Domino with her. Nobody knows what happened, until a mysterious girl called Rosetta arrives._

* * *

**7. The Solution**

_After that you would find a large black screen which you had to say the special password to. _

_If you didn't say it in a minute, or got it wrong, you'd be thrown into a lava pit._

_The thing was, Stella had a poor memory,_

_And she'd forgotten!_

Stella was tensing up. "Oh, Oh, Oh! How could I not remember? Of course I don't remember lots of things like what y plus x is but how can I not remember this oh no what will I do now what will I do Ro??"

"Relax Stell." Rosetta muttered, feeling scared herself, "Think carefully. Was it a number?"

"Yes."

"How many digits?"

"Three."

"311!"

"What! That's it!"

The shield began disappearing and Stella shrieked, "You did it! How did you, I only told you two things?!"

"I-I don't know!"


End file.
